Just fiction?
by Realmer06
Summary: I am invisible. As such, I can see all the other invisible people. one in particular that I'm very interested in. Her name is Joanne. I have a secret that concerns joanne. I know something the other wizards don't.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing concerning Harry POtter. Only the narrator is mine, but she can be whoever you like. I do not claim her or any other part of this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just Fiction?  
  
Hardly anyone knows my name. Well, actually, to be accurate, plenty of people probably know my name, but seldom do people remember it.   
  
I have an extraordinary ability to become invisible. Not in the real sense, no. I don't own an Invisibility Cloak, and I don't take any potions, but no one ever notices me. Which means they will say just about anything in front of me. Therefore, I know just about everything about just about everyone at Hogwarts. Yes, the Hogwarts of the wizarding world.   
  
I knew Hagrid was hiding a dragon egg. I knew Harry and Ron snuck out to the wizard's duel in first year, and that it was a Malfoy set-up to get them into trouble. I knew the Trio was brewing a Polyjuice Potion in the girls' bathroom, and what they were trying to find out with it. I knew Lupin was a werewolf and Snape an ex-Death Eater. I knew how Harry passed all his Triwizard tasks. I knew about Harry's crush on Cho long before it was revealed to anyone else. I knew about Ginny and Michael Corner before even Hermione did. I knew it all.  
  
Now about me. I am a witch in my sixth year here at Hogwarts, and I am in the same year as the Trio. In fact, I share a dormitory with Hermione Granger, but I can count the number of times she's spoken to me on one hand. Believe it or not, my grades are right up there with Hermione's, but she's welcome to the top and can keep it and all the recognition that goes along with it, as far as I'm concerned. I don't want it. Because you see, I rather like being invisible. Because being as good at it as I am , I can see all the other invisible people, but I doubt any of them see me.  
  
There's one in particular that I'm very interested in. Her name is Joanne and while she is very good at observing others, she's never seen me. Not once. You see, I would know. I have a secret that concerns Joanne. She's always hanging around Hogwarts. Or, to be more precise, she's always hanging around Harry Potter. And scribbling in her notebook. Which leads me to my secret.   
  
You see, I know something that the other wizards don't. The Muggles know. They know about our kind. And I'm not talking about the families of Muggle-born wizards. I mean all the Muggles. You see, in the Muggle world, these books have been published about Harry Potter's life. Or, to be exact, his life at Hogwarts. I managed to get my hands on these books, but they told me nothing I didn't already know. About Harry, that is.   
  
You see, these books were written by one J.K. Rowling. Who is, as you may have guessed, none other than Joanne. But, because of the way the books are written, the Muggles think it is fiction. Joanne does her job very well. One of these days, I might just approach Joanne and tell her what I know. But she needn't worry. I'm not about to tell the wizards.   
  
I have two very good reasons to keep my secret. The first is, since people rarely remember I exist, they would never believe me if I told them such a crazy tale. And I'm not going to draw the attention to myself. My second reason is, I think it's a wonderful joke. I'm enjoying it too much to ruin it. I get a kick out of watching the Ministry issue all these Muggle Protection Acts and Magical Restrictions to keep the Muggles from knowing about us when they already know everything.   
  
Some may ask why I'm writing this down if I want to keep my secret and remain invisible. Simple. I haven't given my name, so no one knows who I am. Plus, only Muggles will be reading this. And they'll think it's just fiction.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is just a short little one-shot idea that came to me during a long car ride. I was intrigued by the thought of Harry's world actually existing, and this is the result. It comes from a mixture of too little sleep, a three-hour-long, extremely boring car ride, and a half-formed concept. Just fiction? You decide. 


End file.
